Birthday Wishes
by Corking Mad
Summary: I’ve decided to revitalize this fic, in honor of Harry’s Sweet Sixteen and the release of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. I’ve edited and revised, so all is well again! Enjoy.
1. Train Rides and Certificates

Title: Birthday Wishes  
  
Author: Corking Mad  
  
Summary: I've decided to revitalize this fic, in honor of Harry's Sweet Sixteen and the release of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. I've edited and revised, so all is well again! Enjoy.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: Not much is mine. I've stolen several things from several people actually, namely JKR. I've also stolen one of Harry's gifts, but I don't remember where I read it first, so I give credit to everyone who has this in their story. I'm not stealing it (HA!), just borrowing for my story, that's all. The one thing that I DO own is Ginny's talent, as you soon shall discover.  
  
Setting: Summer after OotP, a real birthday at the Burrow.  
  
CHAPTER ONE: TRAIN RIDE  
  
Ron sighed as he looked out the window of the Hogwarts Express, gazing at the fast moving scenery. He then quickly began searching for something in his knapsack. Right when he appeared to have found whatever it was that he was looking for, Ginny entered the compartment which Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sharing in companionable silence.  
  
"Er," Ginny began, not wanting to interrupt the thoughtful, almost sorrowful, silence the three friends were sharing, "Ron, I just came to see if you wanted to turn in your certificate for tomorrow. Besides the twins, Percy is also turning in his, and Bill and Charlie are coming for a few days, so I wanted to see if you were going to use yours now, or later. Mind you, now is fine, you'll just have to be out of your room earlier than usual because I'll have more people this time."  
  
All of this was said extremely fast, and it certainly sparked the interest of Harry and Hermione, as they had no idea what certificate Ginny was talking about.  
  
Harry leaned forward in his seat and said, "What certificate, Ginny?"  
  
Ginny smiled shyly, and replied, "It's, well, it's hard for me to explain, actually. It doesn't embarrass me, but it does make me feel a little silly sometimes, so if you want to know, have one of my brot - "  
  
Ron suddenly exclaimed, "Whew! Thought I'd lost that little bugger for a minute there!"  
  
Ginny continued, "If you'd like to know, kindly ask one of my insufferable brothers, who will gladly explain one of our Weasly traditions. Ron, you can give that to me when we get home, alright?"  
  
"Right-o," replied Ron, as Ginny left. "So, Harry, would you like to know what all this certificate business is about?"  
  
Both Harry and Hermione replied, "Of course!"  
  
"Well, here goes," began Ron. "Ginny, well, she just knows. She knows - do you understand what I'm trying to say? Anyway, all this started when Percy was nervous about being a prefect. So, Ginny made his bed and wrote him a letter. The whole thing just kind of grew from there, really. Now, whenever she gives us a birthday or Christmas present, it's always a certificate for One Week of Bed-making and Letters. It's really special, really touching. Like I said, she just knows. She knows exactly what to say to you, knows exactly what you need to hear. And now it's a Weasly tradition, and it really brings all of us closer to her. Mum reckons it's so special because of the letters, but I think - "  
  
"What sort of letters?" said Harry, with a somewhat confused look on his face, was feeling even more confused on the inside. What he wanted more than anything at that moment was a family to have traditions with.  
  
"Oh, well, after Ginny makes our beds, she places a letter she wrote to us on our pillow. We get one letter for every day she makes our bed, and the first day is always a thank-you letter. The last day is always a 'Why you're special and why Ginny loves you' letter. The five letters in between are sometimes funny memories that she has of us, or something a little lighter in spirit than the other letters. It's actually a funny sight, really, to see most of us guys crying because of what our little sister wrote us, but she really does know what you need to hear," explained Ron.  
  
Harry and Hermione nodded.  
  
"So, as I was saying, Mum thinks its so special because of the letters, but I'm not too sure if that's the only reason its special. See, if Ginny makes you bed in the summer, it feels cooler, and in the winter, cozier. Not only does she know the inside you, but she must have some type of magic touch," Ron finished his account of what the tradition means to him.  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot the best part. After we get our letters, Ginny's always doing something to give us time to think it over. Throughout the day, we all take turns talking to her about what she wrote, or sometimes just hugging her and a good cry. It's one of those unwritten rules - we MUST reply in some way to her letter. We usually talk to her, but I wrote her a letter once, when I didn't think I'd be able to talk. Fred and George usually sit in front of the bathroom door until she gets out of the shower, and the make a big production of fighting over who gets to talk to her first. And there have been times when we haven't had a certificate to use, but needed one of her letters. Again, she knows, and she somehow manages to sneak in and make our bed, leaving a letter, but always stealing a few day's worth of socks."  
  
Harry smiled, and remarked, "Ron, your family will never cease to amaze me."  
  
All three sat in thoughtful silence, again. Though this time it was not to brood on the year's untimely events, but to wonder at the beautiful tradition the Weasly family shared.  
  
After an hour, which only felt like a few moments, the three friends felt the train come to a stop.  
  
After they gathered their belongings, and made their way out of the platform into King's Cross Station, the turned to one another to say their good-byes.  
  
Hermione, of course, hugged and kissed Harry. Ron also hugged him, as odd as it was, but said to him with a note of sadness in his voice, " Harry, Dumbledore won't let you come to stay the entire summer, but I promise you that you'll have a proper birthday this summer, at the Burrow. I promise." Ron let go, and as Harry began walking towards his aunt and uncle, Ron turned to Hermione. Harry turned around to see his friends embrace, holding on as if either one let go, all would be lost.  
  
Harry smirked to himself, thinking, "While this summer may be a hard one, it will definitely have some interesting developments, that's for sure. And, I've got something to look forward too - a real birthday."  
  
He turned, and walked away. 


	2. Birthdays and Letters

Title: Birthday Wishes  
  
Author: Corking Mad  
  
CHAPTER TWO: BIRTHDAY  
  
"Happy birthday, Harry!" chimed all eight members of the Weasly family, plus Hermione, as he stepped through the fireplace. Smiling, he gazed about their family room, and felt, well, he felt many things, but the strongest emotion was love.  
  
Harry didn't have much time to sort out any emotions because he was suddenly swept up into a giant hug from Mrs. Weasly. Just when he though he couldn't feel any better, Harry felt as though he would explode with happy, warm fuzzies. Much to Harry's chagrin, Hermione also threw her arms around his neck before he could catch his breath from the last one.  
  
Harry couldn't do much more than stand around and beam with joy, so Mrs. Weasly sent him upstairs to unpack. Ron and Hermione followed him up to Ronald's Room. Upon seeing the sign, Hermione snickered. "I've never noticed that before," she said. "Would you like me to start calling you Ronald, Ronald?"  
  
Ron blushed, but said, "You can call me anything you want," as he stared at the worn carpet.  
  
Harry looked back and forth between the two, before laughing out loud and pushing open the door to Ron's room. Ron and Hermione abashedly followed him inside and helped him unpack his trunk. Mrs. Weasly called them down to lunch before he could make any insinuating comments about the two.  
  
The afternoon was spent playing pick-up games of Quidditch, and lazing about under the shade of trees. To Harry, it was as though none of the forgotten birthdays mattered any more, because he was in a familiar place where the people welcomed him because he was the Harry that they all loved, not the Harry Potter that they all idolized. It was an extremely comforting feeling, and Harry wouldn't have traded this day for anything. He never would have imagine that it would get better. In fact, he almost didn't expect it too, for he had never felt so good before. But part of him knew that the generosity of the Weasly family would extend to gifts and the like. He could barely even imagine the ways he would thank them . then he realized that he didn't need to do something outrageous to thank them, all he had to do was show his appreciation for all that they had done for him. And he certainly had no problem doing that! Yes, he felt that he could certainly get used to lazing beneath the shade of a large tree for the rest of summer.  
  
It wasn't long before Mrs. Weasly had everyone seated at several picnic tables serving her fine home cooking. Conversation was light, but meaningful, and everyone seemed to enjoy themselves. It was a feast to blow Hogwarts feasts out of the water, at least in Harry's opinion. He was content. With everything.  
  
As soon as everyone was finished eating, Mrs. Weasly magicked out from the kitchen a huge birthday cake, complete with fifteen candles. All present sang without reserve, and no one could help laughing at the twins screaming "CHA! CHA! CHA!" in between each verse.  
  
The cake was cut by Harry, and passed out. Delicious, really, chocolate cake with vanilla frosting, and colorful sprinkles covered the sides. The candles were amazing, especially for Harry, who had never experienced blowing out MUGGLE birthday candles, let alone wizard birthday candles. All in all, it was quite amusing watching a boy of fifteen learn that you couldn't exactly blow out the candles, you had to sing them a song.  
  
And even more amusing it was to watch him learn that the Twins had pranked him once again - no singing was needed - all you needed to do was blow them out at a ninety degree angle.  
  
Upon finishing most of the cake, Mr. Weasly magicked out Harry's birthday presents. He handed Harry a thin, flat package about 20 centimeters in length. He looked at it strangely, as though not sure what to expect. Mr. Weasly explained, "This is from Molly and me. You've been a Weasly-in- training for five years, and its high time we've made it official. Go on now, son, open it up."  
  
Harry tore off the brown packing parchment and opened the box, only to find a clock hand with his name and picture on it. Mrs. Weasly rushed over to give him a hug, and Mr. Weasly shook his hand. What touched Harry the most was the fact that Mr. Weasly referred to him as son. He sincerely thanked his surrogate parents.  
  
Next came Hermione's gift. No surprise here, as Harry unwrapped a book. However, this was no ordinary book. It was a fairly large, leather- bound book simply entitled 'Potter'. Hermione quickly explained, "Harry, it's a collection of stories from your parents friends of their days at Hogwarts. Its from Moony and Snuffles, too."  
  
For once, Harry hugged Hermione first, much to Ron's chagrin.  
  
Harry was next handed a perfectly square box about thirty centimeters wide. "It's from the Weasly brothers, all of us," replied Ron as Harry began to remove the wrapper. As soon as the last scrap of paper was removed, a bed, just like Ron's, grew to its full size. On top was a comforter and pillow in Gryffindor colors.  
  
"Didn't think you'd enjoy orange, mate!" shouted the twins, "even though what you've got there will clash horrible with Ron's room," said George before Fred interrupted himby saying, "not to mention his hair!" This remark earned a smack on the back of Fred's head by Ron.  
  
Ginny waited until the three boys calmed down before turning to Harry, saying "These gits told me that I couldn't be in on their gift, but that I was to keep it with the theme of 'You're now an official Weasly, Harry', so I've given you the only gift I know how to give," she paused, unsure of herself. "It's there, on top of your pillow." She looked down at her feet, knowing full well the reaction she would receive from her brothers.  
  
At this statement all of six of Ginny's brothers stared at her with their mouths open. They never imagined that it would come to this - that - that - that - she would share her letters!  
  
Harry walked over to his new bed, sat down, and reached for the large parchment envelope sitting on his pillow. Inside was a letter, written in a gorgeous purple script:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I'm sure by now you've heard about my letters. And all of the unwritten rules that surround them. (I'd write them down for you, but then they wouldn't be unwritten anymore.)  
  
So, this is for you -  
  
((Taped to the letter was a small certificate, about the size of a large index card, that said "To be redeemed for one week's worth of bed-making and letters. Happy birthday, Harry. Happy birthday.))  
  
Harry, I'm warning you now that for the first time my letters might seem somewhat emotionally overwhelming. Don't worry, I wont' give you anything you can't handle. I mean, look, every last one of my screwball brothers dealt with what I wrote, so I think you can manage just fine.  
  
Welcome to the Weasly family, Harry. I don't know my motives for saying this to you, and I don't even know what I mean by this, but you are more than a brother to me.  
  
Love,  
  
Ginny  
  
PS. Acceptance of this gift will result in your socks being subject to my whims.  
  
Harry's heart palpated. He quickly reread the letter, and then looked up. Everyone was staring at Ginny, who was still staring at her feet.  
  
He cleared his throat. "I . It's . Um ." Ginny shuffled a foot, and sniffled. Harry realized that he needed to say something - fast.  
  
"Thank you," he said, his voice warm and appreciative. The smile on his face was there, apparent in his voice. He walked over to Ginny and hugged her as he did Hermione. But he didn't let go. 


	3. By The Flickering Fire Light

Title: Birthday Wishes Author: Corking Mad  
  
CHAPTER THREE: BY THE FLICKERING FIRELIGHT  
  
Fred and George loudly cleared their throats.  
  
Ginny, who had been rubbing Harry's back, suddenly realized what she had been doing and carefully - but quickly - stepped aside. Harry blushed a red to rival Ron.  
  
Everyone was looking at Harry, waiting for an explanation. Even Ginny. Harry felt a little sheepish, but it wasn't as though he was hugging Ginny because he liked her, or anything like that. No, no, he was just happy that it was his birthday. And this was his family. And these were his presents. Yeah, yeah, that's right.  
  
Harry shrugged and said, "I, well, you all know I don't get like this often, but I can't help it. You spend so long with only one real present for fifteen years of your life, and then on the day you turn sixteen you're blown away with sheer generosity and the fact that people care about you . it's enough to turn any guy into mush!" He chuckled. Convincingly, or at least he thought so.  
  
Harry hugged each Weasly (and Hermione) in turn. He even hugged Ginny again.  
  
No one had noticed that the sun was starting to set, but the pink and orange hues began to wash over the sky. Ginny and Hermione began helping Mrs. Weasly clear off the table and gather dishes to bring back into the house while the boys went around to the back of the shed to grab a few logs of firewood. Mr. Weasly started to set up the fire pit. After all the dishes were in the sink with soapy water, Mrs. Weasly accioed a large pile of Weasly sweaters.  
  
Everyone grabbed their appropriate sweaters, and pulled up comfortable spots of grass around the fire. Mr. Weasly's talent for stoking large, magical fires in Muggle fire pits amused everyone. The pit was so big that not even all the Weasly's lined up would have circled it. As a result, everyone was paired off, with a sense of privacy and coziness.  
  
Harry followed Ron and Hermione without thinking twice. But when Hermione sat down close to Ron, Harry realized that she wasn't close enough - yet. Even he could see what this evening would surely bring about. He quickly stopped short of sitting down and joining them, and turned around without a word.  
  
Walking over to wear Ginny was laying on her back, Harry thought that he might be seeing less of Ron and Hermione this summer, and more of Ron-and- Hermione. At least he hoped so. It wasn't as though he'd be without companionship at the Weasly house.  
  
"Oh, hello," said Ginny, sounding surprised that Harry wasn't with Ron and Hermione. "Wha-" she began before Harry cut her off, saying "It looks as though Ron and Hermione have something else on their minds tonight, if you catch my drift ." he lingered slowly with a smile on his face.  
  
Ginny giggled and motioned for Harry to lie down beside her. He stretched out, and folded one arm under his head. He turned slightly towards Ginny and was going to say something witty about the two when he decided that he had a question burning inside him. He leaned a little closer and in a semi whisper said, "Will you really steal my socks?"  
  
This time Ginny almost burst out laughing, but held herself back. She knew it would ruin the mood for her parents as well as Ron and Hermione. Mr. and Mrs. Weasly were currently in a state of mutual adoration, content with each other's presence. "That depends," she said coyly.  
  
"On ." Harry prompted.  
  
"On whether or not you have separate Quidditch socks," replied Ginny innocently. "I don't enjoy the stench of socks used for Quidditch, thank you very much!"  
  
This time it was Harry's turn to laugh. "Of course I had separate Quidditch socks! Who do you think I am, Ron?!" he said.  
  
Ginny was quiet for a moment. And then, rather wistfully, she said, "Well, if all goes well tonight, Hermione will have that boy whipped into shape. And I do mean whipped!"  
  
At this Harry nodded in agreement. But he did have a slight premonition about the two crushers. "If they don't get into an row tonight, that is. Which is highly likely, considering their track record."  
  
"It's such a shame," started Ginny. "Everyone else can see what they mean to one another, and yet they keep botching it up by yelling and pushing each other's buttons. Personally, I think Ron just likes to see Hermione's hair when she's mad. And I think that Hermione is secretly attracted to Ron's angry face."  
  
Harry chuckled and added, "Which makes sense because Hermione's hair and Ron's angry face are the two scariest features to the rest of the world. Only they would find those qualities attractive."  
  
Just as Harry finished his analysis, Hermione got to her feet. Anger was pouring from every orifice in her body. "RON, YOU ALWAYS DO THIS! VIKTOR IS IN BULGARIA AND I AM NOT. YOU ALWAYS BRING HIM UP, EVEN THOUGH HE HAS nothing TO DO WITH anything!!! NOTHING, NOTHING, NOTHING! HE'S NOTHING!" And with that, she marched with all the dignity she could muster into the house and up the stairs to Ginny's room.  
  
Ginny was just about to get up to go after her when she was almost knocked down by the force of Ron running past her. He followed the same path Hermione did, and swung open the door without even knocking.  
  
Random shouts and hollers could be heard. Harry and Ginny heard Mrs. Weasly mutter, "Oh dear," sigh, and then cast a silencing charm about the house. Mr. Weasly set his watch for fifteen minutes, saying, "We'll go in there in fifteen minutes, to help them sort things out."  
  
Fred interrupted, "Or to clean up the remains of one or both!"  
  
George chimed in, "Or to help rebuild the house!"  
  
Harry and Ginny merely shook their heads and laid back down, gazing at the now dark sky. Though it was still early, a few stars were already appearing. Ginny sighed contentedly as she gazed up at the heavens above her, wondering what it must be like to love and be loved and not even know it.  
  
Harry's question about letters brought her crashing back from her dream reverie, and she turned to face him. "What was that Harry?"  
  
"Oh, I asked when I should give you my certificate - will you be too busy? I could wait a week or something?" he repeated.  
  
"Oh, talking about the letters, are we?" Neither had noticed Fred and George come up behind them. "How bout that Harry, its been a tradition between us brothers for how long? And now you get to be a part of it all. Fancy that."  
  
Something told Harry that these comments were not directed at him. He was too right, as both twins were staring right at Ginny, who had much the same look as a deer caught in tail lights.  
  
Ginny didn't even wait for him to respond. She set her jaw and spoke scathingly to the twins: "Well, if you would have let me go in with your gift, it wouldn't have come to this! But NO, it was a brother's only present. Well EXCUSE ME! What if I told you that I WANT to write Harry a few letters, that I think he needs it? Needs it more than the two of you do! And he'll probably appreciate it more than you do anyway!" She angrily pushed past the two Twins, into the house, where Mrs. Weasly had just removed the silencing charm.  
  
Hermione was letting Ron have it. He couldn't even get a word in.  
  
Fred and George shook their heads, and put their hands on their hips. They sighed in unison.  
  
"Hell hath no fury ." Fred began.  
  
"Like TWO women scorned," finished George. 


	4. Signed, Sealed, Delivered

Title: Birthday Wishes Author: Corking Mad  
  
** Yeah, so I planned on having this by July 31. That obviously didn't happen. Oh well - on with the fic! **  
  
CHAPTER FOUR: SIGNED, SEALED, DELIVERED  
  
Harry sighed and shrugged his shoulders at the scene unfolding around him. Mrs. Weasly was yelling at Fred and George while Mr. Weasly banked the fire. Hermione and Ron were still arguing in the house.  
  
Harry had no idea that Ginny was crying in the family room.  
  
Harry stood still, trying to decide what to do. He couldn't interrupt Mrs. Weasly's lecture, obviously couldn't go in the house with Ron and Hermione, and couldn't do much to help Mr. Weasly, who had just finished putting out the fire.  
  
Mr. Weasly stood behind Harry, clapped a hand on his shoulder, and said, "Well, Harry, you're more of a Weasly than we thought - all family events end in rows! Don't worry, everything will be fine in the morning, it always is. Go relax by the fire, we'll sort things out. Ron and Hermione are coming outside for some impartial mediation right now."  
  
Sure enough, Ron and Hermione were yelling at each other as they crossed the yard. They stopped in front of Mr. Weasly and both tried to explain their side at the same time.  
  
Harry grinned. Shaking his head, he jogged back to the house, thinking that it really would be nice to sit and relax a bit before turning in. He stopped short when he reached the doorway to the Weasly's family room, though.  
  
On the couch sat Ginny with her arms around her knees, crying softly.  
  
Harry stared in trepidation. Should he -  
  
He involuntarily coughed. He mentally sighed as his decision was made for him.  
  
Ginny looked up and cried out in shock, "Oh! Harry! Wha - Why? What are you doing?"  
  
"Everyone's yelling outside. I decided to seek a little refuge inside. Would you mind if I stayed here with you?" said Harry.  
  
Ginny smiled and gently wiped away a tear. "Actually, I'd really like that, Harry." Ginny said, sniffling slightly. "I feel pathetic right now, and could use a little company."  
  
Harry slowly took his eyes off the fire, which he had been staring at, not wanting to invade Ginny's privacy while she was crying. He crossed the room and sat next to her on the couch, awkwardly folding his hands in his lap. Harry wasn't sure whether or not he should hug Ginny or sit farther away or sit closer or sit in another chair .  
  
"Why do you feel pathetic? Don't let the Twins get you down, Ginny!" Harry paused, searching for the right words. "Besides, I think it's really wonderful that you've given me such a thoughtful gift. Deep down I was secretly hoping you'd give me letters - you've had me intrigued since the train ride home!"  
  
Ginny giggled through her remaining tears. "Thanks, Harry." Then changing her tone, she said, "So I take it you'll be turning in your certificate now so I can start tomorrow morning?"  
  
"Well if it's no big deal," Harry said with exaggerated nonchalance, "I think I just might." He had to lean closer to pull the certificate out of his back pocket.  
  
He unfolded it and presented it to her with mock formality. Ginny giggled even harder, and when she reached for the coupon, Harry jerked it out of reach. She tried again, and he moved his hand away before she could get it.  
  
"HEY!" Ginny shouted. "IS FOR HORSES!" shouted Harry right back. Both were laughing, and soon the two were running along the couch and then jumping onto the recliners, finally ending up on the floor. Ginny ran and tackled Harry, knocking him to the carpeted floor.  
  
He deftly flipped them over so he was on top and began tickling Ginny mercilessly. She became flushed and out of breath. Her hair was everywhere. Just then, the Twins walked into the family room.  
  
"Eeeeeeeeek!" shrieked Fred and falsetto. He put his hand over his mouth in mock terror while Greg flipped his hand over his forehead and pretended to faint.  
  
Harry and Ginny sat up quickly, and Fred and George switched roles completely and stood with their feet apart. Fred crossed his arms and glared while George pointed and growled "Yoooooooou!"  
  
"We were just - " began Ginny, while Harry tried to choke it "Nothing, honestly - "  
  
Fred and George guffawed. "I think we've scared them enough, George," said Fred. The Twins bowed, saying, "Good night all!"  
  
Clearing his throat, Harry attempted to justify what had just happen, "Er-, er, sorry about that."  
  
Ginny laughed at his bashfulness. "Harry, don't worry about it. We just got out of hand, that's all. I definitely needed that. I'm not the type to stay melancholy long."  
  
She walked over to where he was standing and plucked the certificate out of his hands before he knew what hit him.  
  
"Heeeey!" said Harry. "That was a cheap shot!"  
  
Ginny just smiled. "Seriously, Harry, I appreciate this. Happy birthday." And with that, she hugged him.  
  
For a moment Ginny was afraid she'd gone too far because Harry tensed up. After a moment, though, he relaxed and hugged her back. A real hug, too. "Good night, Harry" said Ginny.  
  
Harry gave Ginny a squeeze and murmured good night to her neck.  
  
Ginny left Harry in the family room and went upstairs to begin writing Harry a letter.  
  
Well, there it is. Shorter than I expected, but I do what I can. 


End file.
